


Just the Two of Us

by stelliums



Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Drabble, M/M, New Year's Kiss, Twilight Town (Kingdom Hearts)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:13:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28482954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stelliums/pseuds/stelliums
Summary: Axel and Roxas celebrate New Year's Eve together. Happy New Year 2021 (+40th AO3 work!)
Relationships: Axel/Roxas (Kingdom Hearts)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 12





	Just the Two of Us

Axel’s arms hung over the balcony, watching the fireworks. It was a little early for the grand New Year’s celebrations but it had been a hell of a year; they could all use the morale boost after the battle with Xehanort. Insane, he mused, to believe that it was all mere months ago. Below him, Aqua, Kairi and Sora attempted to re-create the sparklers and party poppers held by the other residents of the islands with magic. A bolt of blue was thrown into the sky and burst to create the shape of a Keyblade. The joyful shouts and the squeal of someone being lifted off of the ground told him that it was Kairi that had managed to create it.

“Hey, Ax, I managed to get some room service-” Roxas stood in the doorway, a white, hotel-standard bathrobe draped over him. Two glasses of deep red liquid rested in each hand, one held out to him. “I know we’re not in Christmas Town anymore, but I ordered some mulled wine. It’s a celebration, right?”

He chuckled to himself and took the glass, the warm drink inside contrasting against the winter air. The clouds above them were threatening to release a flurry of snow onto Twilight Town. “Thanks. Shouldn’t you be getting dressed to go down and see everyone?”

“Actually, I want to celebrate right here. Just us. Sora and the others can see us later, we’ve got the rest of the night to party.” The golden-haired young man leaned closer to him, one hand resting effortlessly against his chest. The grin on his face was worth a thousand lifetimes, a million battles won by the skin of his teeth. “Did _you_ want to go downstairs? I can throw something on-”

All he could think to do was pull him closer as the bells rung out for the end of the year. Roxas looked over at the town, eyes wide. Perhaps they had both lost track of time. 

“Happy new year, Roxas.”

The crowds below echoed him before Roxas did. But he didn’t require an answer - not when his lips provided all the answers he needed.


End file.
